Surviving 2012
by Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o
Summary: I always thought that the apocolypse would happen because of nuclear warfare, so might as well write it down. The Zombie thing is based off HOTdead. I also learned bout nuclear warfare when we were learning WWII and i thought it appropriate.
1. Begining

**I always thought that the apocolypse would happen because of nuclear warfare,**

**so might as well write it down.**

**The Zombie thing is based off HOTdead.**

**I also learned bout nuclear warfare when we were learning WWII**

**and i thought it appropriate to drag Hetalia into this.**

* * *

><p>It started as any before it.<p>

One side did something and the other demanded reperations that the first declined, soon declarations of war were made. Even the UN that had done relatively well in keeping the world's ballance was helpless against the quickly escalating war. Other nations were dragged into war, until finally only Switzerland remained nutral.

Then the air raids began.

Bombs were dropped over soldiers, hopping a side would give way. Then capitals were bombed, damaging national moral and killing important political heads. And still the war raged on, spinning out of contol when there was no one left to restrict the nations as they faught against one another.

Then nuclear missiles were brought out, they were used only as a threat to try and calm the war down, but it had the oppisite effect. A misdirected target practice and Luxembourg was hit. Belgum imediantly retaliated for it's fallen ally, and on it went. Flashes were exploding around the world, happening so fast that only a few were able to make it into long forgotten bomb shelters. Even the swiss were forced underground, though they were never directly hit. Eventually, the world destroyed itself because of it's most brilliant residents.

Few survivors of the war laughed bitterly at the irony, so the apocolypse came in 2012 after all.


	2. Poland

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Poland looked at his surviving citizens sadly, they were starved and dyhdrated. Limbs were twisted, skin burned away, flesh eating at itself. They had tried staying underground for as long as possible, and those who were in first fared better, but now they had ran out of food and water became scarce.<p>

"Come on. We, like, have to leave now, there is no more food." Feliks said, but only a few could stand. With a sigh, Feliks lead his people outside, leaving behind those who couldn't follow. They were all his people, but those who could still stand deserved every chance of survival they could get. So, armed with scraps of metal and a few guns some had on their person already, the group made their way out side for the first time in months.

Everything was in ruins, some sort of grey-green moss was creeping along the buildings and rocks the suroundings were echoing with an airy wheezing. Animal and human bodies littered the ground. Fleshing eating at itself, fur and feathers ripped away, limbs were crushed or torn from their bodies.

A bald grey-skinned skeletal version of a cat was tearing away at the mangled body of what looked to be a child. It hissed and disapeared with a small hand in it's mouth. Feliks was disturbed, but that was nothing compared to how disgusted he felt when some of the people decended on the dead child's body to devour the little meat there. He gave a little dry heave as bones cracked and joints snapped, then the wheezing got louder suddenly.

Grey-pink blurs shot out and tackled the people who were ripping at the child's carcus. Screams sounded as shapend teeth stattered bones and broke skin to peal the meat from the human's bodies. Eyes wide, Feliks swung his jagged metal saber out of year of military training. Pivoting to toss the gasping creature at the end of his weapon into another. Paniced shots were fired, some hitting those alive causing pained exclamation to arise from the victims' mouths attacting the humanoid creatures attention.

Feliks' eyes darted around as the surving humans and him were backed against a collapsed wall.

_What have we done?_

Was the only thought that ran through the pole's head as the creatures charged, letting out a cross between a wheeze and snarl.


	3. Sweden

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sweden stared at the people, inwardly cursing the war that caused this. A few months ago, Norway had come, along with some of his citizen, looking for Iceland. Iceland had gone into hiding when larger nations had started fighting over him. Norway had no idea where his little brother had gone due to the bombing starting right after. Norway had set out as soon as the air was no longer fatal and headed to Sweden hoping that Iceland would stick with family, but Sweden neither had Iceland nor much food to spare. After a brief debate, they decided to check with the rest of their family and look for food. So they headed out to Finland next, who had Sealand with him. And even though he had more food the Sweden and Norway did, Finland was running out of food from having to support the others. The four, along with twelve odd survivers, headed toward Denmark next, being forced to stick to land due to no other means of transpertation then by foot. They picked up the Baltics on the way, each having only a single suviver from their nations, and headed to Poland at Lithuania's insistance.<p>

Which was extreamly lucky for Poland, having been cornered by the mutant zombies. With the Zombies trapped on both sides, however, they were exceedingly easy to cut down. And so Poland, along with his five survivers, joined the rag-tag group as they continued onward. Currently, they were resting in a collapsed building of what used to be Berlin. They saw very few zombies but a couple of mutant animals scavenging on rotting remains of people. Sweden sighed, Sealand shouldn't have to see this shouldn't half to live like this. Neither did Finland, and all those people, those innocent citizens shouldn't have died because of a stupid grudge between nations. They had lived hundreds of years, they should have been able to find a peaceful end, to prevent this from happening.

"D-do you think that they're all gone? And Germany is..?" Finland whispered not being able to finish the thought, because if Germany could have died because of this couldn't Denmark? Or Iceland? Norway stayed silent, having come to the same conclusion. He had never really tolerated Denmark much, but he was always there if Noway ever needed him and over time he had grown fond of Denmark. And his brother...would the last time they spoke together be about Iceland being taken over? Would his last words to his brother be that he was an idiot for not building up his army to prevent exactly the same siduation?

Poland leaned heavily on Lithuania, having gotten his side torn by a zombie before the seven could come to his rescue, as the two watched Latvia and Sealand try to amuse themselves with a ball made of torn clothing. Estonia was over looking the human's as they rationed food.

"I can't say..." Sweden replied, and he couldn't really. Even though it certainly looked that way, Germany had survived total devistation before and came back each time. Soft pounding sounded and everyone froze, it was nearly silent, but after having some taken in their sleep by opertunistic predators they had learned to listen to the slightest sound. Those able to tensed and raised their weapons.

A dog bounded in, it was skinny and had matted fur, but it was the only non-mutated animal they had come across. The dog looked at the group and howled, soon footseps were racing towards them. "What'd you find Berlitz?" a voice asked.

"P-prussia!" Finland cried before engulfing the startled albino in a hug. "Your alive!"

"Of course i'm alive! I'm awesome!" the albino declared with a laugh, which made the dog give a snort to. "Oi! Shut it Berlitz! You've been spending to much time with West!"

Berlitz put her nose in the air and turned her back on him as she made her way towards Sealand and Latvia. "Stupid prideful dog..West should teach you about humility.." Prussia grumbled irritably, before turning his attention to his fellow nations. "Come on, night's almost up and you don't want to be caught above the ground in the dark." he said nodding to them, suddenly serious. Berlitz tensed and went back to the prussian, standing at attention as she had been taught.

It took little convincing to get them to follow the albino and dog, the other obviously had a secure shelter and possibly food.


	4. Prussia

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Prussia grinned and motioned for the others to follow him. Sure it was unawesome that his and West's house was completely demolished during the bombing, but West, being his thorough anal over-cautious self, had seen to it that a ginormous underground bunker was built and supplied if anything should happen. He even had a solar powered generator for crying out loud! So, feeling smug and extremely proud of his little brother, Prussia brought the eight nations and a few humans into their underground haven. Many had survived the bombing, having taken cover in such an orderly and precise way that could only be associated with West, so there was a bustle throughout the underground city that could have easily matched Berlin in it's prime.<p>

Children had made a football field out of moss and charred rocks, extra clothes were tied together to form goals, while the ball was rags sowed together and stuffed with a combination of feathers, moss, and pebbles. Birds flew around carrying different colored messages; cats hunted mice and other vermin; dogs roamed the gravel roads, either pulling cargo, guarding stands, or simply watching over the children.

Prussia smirked at the awe struck looks on his followers' faces as he whistled, calling a lounging bird to him. "Berlitz, find me something green." the albino said, petting the bird as the dog went off to preform her task. "West is a genius, he has a color-coded system going. Green for survivors found, blue for water found, white to warn hospitals that someone is coming for medical attention, orange for when people go out to or return from a hunt, purple for disasters like fires or cave ins, and red for the things above ground. He has a map of where they tend to hunt, sleep and nest, it also has times of day in which they are most active AND color-coded to which type poses the most threat." Prussia explained as he sent the bird off.

"Y-you have electricity, that's amazing!" Finland exclaimed.

"Well, you know how West is, has to over do everything he does. Everything is solar powered, there are five sets being charged and used at different times of day so that there is always power. There is a large clock tower that chimes every hour, tough notably quieter at night, there is, however, clocks on every street. Look- it's 2:48, the kids just got out of school." Prussia said pointing at a wooden clock that rested on a rock wall.

"School?" Finland breathed.

"I know right? But West says that the kids need to be educated, so there's an area set aside for an academy that starts at pre-school and carries on to collage. There is no set currency, generally you either trade or work for what you want. What else? Oh, each person is required to help out at the hospital so they can acquire some sort of medical experience. There's more, but I'm sure West'll explain it when you see him." Prussia said as he led them to a building a little ways north of the center. "Oi, West I'm home!" the albino yelled, bursting into the house.

"Bruder, is it to much to ask if you entered a room like a normal person?" Germany asked as he made his way to the room. The blond's hair was no longer slicked back so it was ruffled and fell into his eyes, smaller food rations had cost him most of his muscle weight so he was more lithe and slender like Prussia but still taller, and he donned frayed jeans and a black undershirt; all in all, Germany looked more like a teenager now.

"When the hell have i ever been normal West?" Prussia shot back as he fell into a chair. Germany snorted and motioned the others to sit.

"Berlitz, eat and rest, you're going to Switzerland tomarrow." The dog whined but obediently followed orders and left. "You guys came at a good time, the city is stable enough that we're reaching out to survivors from other nations." Germany commented as he sat next to his brother, swatting at him when Prussia decided to put a finger in his face.

"Sir, you sent for me?" a brown-haired woman asked coming into the room.

"Ja, i would like you to take these people and find places for them to stay, tell them the rules, feed them and cloth them. Those young enough are to be enrolled in the academy and the rest are to be found jobs." Germany said having the humans follow the woman out. "I'm sure you want to speak, but maybe we should eat and bath first. Bath's are held at certain times to save water." he continued as he stood up.

"That'd be, like, amazing! I haven't had a bath in, like, forever!" Poland cried as he jumped to his feet, the others followed quieter but no less excited.

"Kesese~ We can tell, you guys reek!" Prussia laughed, following as his brother led them from the house and south-east to the bath house.

Poland practically moaned in bliss as he forced Lithuania to wash his hair, Sweden and Norway washed silently, Finland and Estonia saw to it that Sealand and Latvia were cleaned, and Prussia initiated a water fight with Germany. Once they were all satisfied they were clean, the headed back to the house to eat.

"The moss is edible!" Lithuania exclaimed as he poked the grey-green moss on his plate.

"Ja, it is the nutritional equivalent of carrots, broccoli and spinach combined. Squeeze it and you get fresh water, roll it into a ball and you can eat it like an apple, and dried it can be used to bake bread." Germany explained.

"Still, it has nothing on potatoes..."Prussia grumbled as he popped rolls of moss into his mouth, Germany only hummed his agreement.

"We're headed to Denmark to look for Iceland." Norway stated suddenly, speaking for the first time since they got there.

"No," Germany expanded when Norway glared at him, "Poland stays, he is hurt."

"Sealand will stay...along with me." Finland stated, ranking Sealand's safety higher then searching for the others, Sealand was still a child after all.

"We'll stay also." Lithuania spoke for the Baltics.

"We're going, we were headed to Denmark anyways. Blackie, Alster and Gilbird have set out for Czechoslovakia, Austria and Hungary already. Po- er..Estonia will be in charge while me and West head out." Prussia said, giving his brother a noogie. The blond did nothing but grumble and pout slightly, causing Prussia to grin.

"Why are you so happy?" Latvia asked, causing the two to blink.

The brothers looked at each other before shrugging and Prussia answered, "We are alive, we're together. Our people are well off; no one has died of starvation, few have been killed by mutants, there's good medical care, the kids are getting taught, there are baths and playgrounds. Why shouldn't we be happy? It's more of a relief that we survived and everything has gone so well though."

Latvia nodded and the nations went to sleep soon after. Prussia sharing a bed with Germany, the Norodics taking Prussia's room and Baltics claiming the living room.


	5. Mutant Guide One

**Ok, this i own.**

**I'm not sure if they could really be classified as zombies, but eh it has been written.**

**It's a guide to the creatures found in Europe, at least inland, more will be added as they progress to different areas.**

**I apoligise if i'm inadverably taking a game's idea, i'm not much of a gammer (except Mario, Zelda, and Sonic)**

* * *

><p><strong>Discription and abilities<strong>

**Runner:** grey-pink skeletal humanoids; very fast

**Baiter: **large, grey with greenish ting; slow, throw up attracts others, a hit can break bones

**Tracker: **short, elfish ears, pale-grey; great hearing, good endurance, decent smell, horrid eye-sight

**Snake:** grey-brown, long limbs, skinny; quick reflexis, flexible, can stay silent and immobile for hours, relies on smell entirely

**Tickers: **small, look like todlers, only way to tell the difference is by smell or spotting rotting/peeling flesh that they tend to hide from view; once close they latch on and explode calling more to signal whom ever got hit

**Screamer: **black-skinned skeletal bird with a jagged beak, leather wings that twist into spikes at the ends, long scaly legs; scavengers, silent as they look for food, their long legs can be used for running but they prefer to fly. They have four weapons, their beak, clawed feet, spiked wings and voice, loud enough to burst ear drumbs - close enough and they can make ears bleed and/or lose hearing permanantly- it also signals that food is found.

* * *

><p><strong>Habbits and Tips<strong>

**Runner:** Very fast, but very stupid. They are easy to trap and kill due to their tendancy to fall into habbits.

**Baiter: **thick armour like skin makes them hard to kill. They are as stupid as they are slow. Their throw up, though it cannot harm you, makes them dangerous for it's ability to call swarms of Runners; avoid hits as their thick skin and large structure can causes serious damage. Its easiest to trip it and go for the head

**Tracker: **not as fast as a Runner nor as slow as a Baiter, their endurance can keep them tailing something for days. They are the few whom aren't required to kill to get away, because of their horrid eyesight, you can easily slip by if you are silent

**Snake: **one of the few to posses venom, they are capable of either killing or turning humans with a single bite (Nations require at least three, it depends on their size) so being bitten is to be avoided at all costs. They are nocturnal and tend to hunt in groups to avoid injury, alone they are easy to kill due to their brittle bones, they are dangerous only in swarms because it is dificult to avoid being bit.

**Tickers: **they have a high enough intelligence to aquire acess to their volcal chords and speak, they also decieve other Zombies and humans by appearing as a human child. Once within range they latch on and explode, usually decimating the limb they grabbed, coating the being in a clear slimy substance which attracts swarms of Tickers and Screamer. They only way to kill with out attracting others is to crush their heads, as any puncture wound or cut will imediantly spray the clear slim.

**Screamer: **They are scavengers and will only attack when cornered or threatened, they are oppertunistic so they will target children and small creatures. A steel net is recomended; but tying their wings will hold them for you to decapitate them. Any flash of light will stun momentarily; they are safe to eat except organs (which are posioning to humans and creat bad stomach achs for nations), bones are stong enough to be fordged into weapons.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: ok so i got most of the next 'actual' chapter done, i'm just trying to figure out this fight scene. Sorry for the spaztic updates, but i only write this during class..cuz school bores me..bad habbit i know, but it gets you a story, eh?_**


	6. Germany

**I only own the Runners, Baiters, and Screamers**

* * *

><p>"Ugh...i forgot you were such a bed-hog.." Germany groaned, kicking his brother to the floor.<p>

"Damnit West!" Prussia cried as he tackled his brother out of the room and startling the Baltics plus Poland from their sleep. Ignoring the others, Prussia continued to wrestle with his brother, calling the norodics out also, until he finally got the blond in a headlock. "Kesese~"Prussia laughed as Germany continued to squirm in his hold. Sweden eventually stepped in, pulling the two apart by their hair before slamming their foreheads together sharply. "What the hell man!" Prussia exclaimed and Sweden slammed their heads together again. "Fuck! That hurts!" the head collided again " Ya know what! Fuck you!" and twisted awkwardly in the swede's hold to slam his foot into his brother's gut, hissing 'shut up' as he did. Satisfied that the two had learned their lesson, Sweden let the brothers go, the elder cursing under his breath in German at his younger brother.

Due to Norway's insistence, the four were dressed and heading out with bits of bread, meat and moss rolls for breakfast. Norway relented, however, when Germany mentioned re-stalking and rearming. Norway had cut the goodbyes off after Germany and Prussia briefed Estonia on life in their city and what he was supposed to oversee.

Prussia, having grown bored with his traveling companions' silence, decided to talk. Directing his words at his brother, because he was the least likely to try and kill him, not that they could kill him, he was just that awesome, Prussia spoke, "We should check up on Eyebrows while were up there, Franny and Spain also. Maybe the Italians, to see how they're all handling this unawesomeness."

Germany responded with a grunt of approval. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't concerned about his friend's well being, but, though he'd never admit it aloud, he was terrified of what he might find. The arrival of the other nations showed him how devastating this truly was, with only ten survivors between the seven nations, or almost nation in Sealand's case, would Italy be decimated? Would his friend be dead because all his people were also? A small part was even worried for Romano! "-st! West, stop ignoring me! I'm too awesome to ignore!"

Germany blinked and looked down at his older brother, "Ja?"

Prussia scowled, " I was saying, stop dozing off! The unawesomes that are Norway and Sweden are getting ahead of us!"

Germany winced, at both his brother's loudness and that he had caused them to not only fall behind, but also get separated. "Bruder." Germany hissed, wheezing sounded in a rapid crescendo. Prussia flashed a cocky grin as the two pulled out swords, though Germany'shad teeth jutting from his, both froze as a wheezy moan echoed. "Shit...i got the Baiter, i should be able to throw it's equalibreum." Germany muttered as Runners rushed at them.

Twisting his hand, Germany released his sword into a bladed whip. He flicked his wrist trice to creat two cresnts before them with a crack, delaying the charge and cutting those to slow to avoid the attack. Prussia kicked in one's chest, knocking it into another to clear a path for his brother to break free.

Odd black-skinned skeletal bird with a jagged beak, leather wings that twist into spikes at the ends, watched the proceedings from their perches that they held onto with long scaly legs, waiting for the ground to clear so they could eat what was left. Mutated cats and rats darted into the malee to snatch parts that Prussia had hacked off, Germany dodged to the left as a hulking fist came crashing down. The Screamers shifted, excited by the noise, and Germany flicked his wrist so the bladed whip licked at the Baiter's reinforced skin.

The attack did nothing more then startle the creature away from the comotion his brother had created. Prussia laughed, ducking and dodging the Runners' attacks, he knew West could take on a Baiter Solo, so he was going to enjoy the exercise for a bit. Germany lashed at the Baiter from different directions and angles, causing it to spin in circles as it tried to face the thing hurting it, before wrapping the whip around a thick leg and tugging harshly. Th creature stumbled and Germany dug his feet in the ground, grasping the handle tightly with both hands and pulling. The greatly disproportioned griant toppled over it's stumpy legs, it let out a dry moan to try and call for help as the nation advanced on it.

The useless call, seeing as Prussia had decided he was growing bored with the Runners and should just hurry up and kill them, was cut off as a thick steel-boot covered foot came crashing down unto it's head, killing it as bone harshly pierced the delicate tissue it was there to protect.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_Not sure when the next'll be up, i haven't started yet and i'm going to be gone the entire weekend to visit family as my mom goes to a _**

**_wedding (glad i don't have to go, there kinda boring)_**

**_and as i said before _i write this at school.**


	7. Norway

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Norway noticed the germans' absence first, years of a talkative nation shadowing him had allowed him to listen with half an ear. Sweden having simply ignored Denmark, was able to tune out the brothers completely; where as Norway, having to respond to Denmark because he was liked better, was able to notice the hum of the brothers deeply accented voices.<p>

They doubled back, coming across the brothers as they finished their massacar. As the group they had been travling with previous had been fortunate enough to not run into anything besides runners, the two nations were startled by the Baiter that layed at Germany's feet.

Prussia wiped his blade before sheathing it then started pulling exposed bone fragments from the decimated Runners' carcuses. Germany twisted his whip back to a sword to sheath it also, and pulled a knife from his left boot to start skinning the Baiter, keeping away from the stomach and throat. He tossed the tough meaty flesh to a slightly clear spot, instantly Screamers decended onto the offered food.

Prussia pulled out a small crossbow looking thing and armed it with the bones he had collected. Using the now clean knife, Germany reflected sunlight into the Screamers' eyes; in their daze, Prussia shot in three quick succesions. Once between the eyes, one in the back of the throat when the beak opened and one through the heart; with it's three vital points destroyed, the screamer collapsed into death as the rest ran with the Baiter meat firmly clamped in their beaks.

"Awesome! Now we have meat for dinner!" Prussia laughed, jogging towards his brother, who was already starting to dismember and disect the Screamer, neither having noticed the norodics yet. Germany nodded but said nothing as he tossed the poisonous organs aside and chopped off the head.

"Don't take out all the bones West! The Awesome Me likes eating off the bone!" Prussia cried as his brother had started peeling meat and skin from bone, head and legs ripped off and set aside already.

"We're leaving them to be picked up and forged." Germany responded, continuing with his work as his brother protested. "Here, don't choke and die." He glowered as he shoved a bone with a decent amount of meat on it into his brother's chest.

"Kesese~ Knew you loved me West!" Prussia laughed, wrapping the leg in the paper they were given for the meat they had earlier.

"Oi! West! I found them!" Prussia yelled pointing out the norodics. Norway saw this as the perfect opertunity to ask just what were tose creatures as the brothers made their way over.

"You guys have only seen Runners?" Prussia asked shocked, "West just killed what we call a Baiter, because when it throws up it brings others."

Germany stepped in, "They are strong, but slow. All you need to do is knock them on their backs and smash the head. The bird-like creatures we call Screamers."

"'Cuz they are loud as hell and can literally make your ears bleed. You can kill them two ways, chopping off the head, or shooting between the eyes and the heart. When the beaks open you shoot them in the back of their throat to prevent them from releasing the most unawesome and god awful sound in the world." Prussia cut in.

"They are safe to eat, but the organs are poisonous. They've killed a few people, we're not sure if they affect nations as we prefered not to risk it. The bones are strong enough to be forged into tools and weapons, like a non-metalic steel." Germany added.

"Let's get going before these corpses attract anything else." Prussia said, walking north-west as the two had strayed east.


End file.
